Airbag apparatuses including airbags and inflators for generating gas to deploy the airbags are well known in the art, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below.
The airbag apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a pocket having a recess-shape for receiving an object such as a rearward-facing child safety seat mounted on a passenger's seat when an airbag is deployed. The pocket is disposed to be opened downward when the airbag is deployed. The pocket is defined by fabrics having top portions sewed to one end of a strap. The other end of the strap is sewed to an inside of a top of the airbag. The strap, which is sewed to both the fabrics and the airbag, keeps the shape of the pocket when the airbag is deployed.
When the airbag is deployed, a top of the child safety seat mounted on the passenger's seat enters the pocket. The entry of the top of the child safety seat helps the airbag be deployed smoothly to sufficiently protect an infant on the seat.
The airbag apparatus in Patent Literature 1 have the greater number of components because of the strap sewn to both the fabrics and the inside of the airbag.
The airbag apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes an airbag having left and right halves and a base communicating with the halves.
The airbag of the apparatus in Patent Literature 2 includes four base fabrics: an inner base fabric, an outer left base fabric, an outer right base fabric, and a proximal base fabric. These four base fabrics are sewn to one another to define a recess for restraining a passenger. The airbag has a larger area to allow the passenger to shift a longer distance in contact with the larger area, such that the passenger is appropriately restrained by the airbag.
The four fabrics have been cut into predetermined shapes. The airbag in Patent Literature 2 has a complex structure because the airbag has the four fabrics bent into complex shapes and sewed to one another. The airbag has a passenger-restraining force determined by the entire shape of the airbag. The shape of the airbag may not accommodate an object set on a passenger seat or a passenger of smaller or larger build.
There is need for an airbag apparatus including an airbag of simple structure for accommodating any build passenger or a seated object when the airbag is deployed.